


Я буду здесь

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: "– Я думал вот о чем, – говорит Стив. – Что, если наши души связаны?"Баки всегда был рядом со Стивом. Смерть не может этого изменить.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 48





	Я буду здесь

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: осторожно! стегги! еще: АУ, стекло, драма.

Баки падает с поезда и умирает в ледяных Альпах, и Стив пытается надраться в баре в тот вечер, но он не пьянеет. Он возвращается в свою палатку, где теперь лишняя пустая кровать. Он ложится на бок, подтянув колени к груди, он хочет плакать, но его глаза сухие, словно сыворотка Эрскина забрала у него даже эту последнюю слабость.

Но на следующее утро, когда Стив открывает глаза, Баки сидит на своей койке, в форме и с фуражкой на голове, застегнутый на все пуговицы.

– Баки, ты же умер, – говорит Стив, и Баки улыбается ему своей хулиганской улыбкой.

– Это не мешает мне пойти с тобой бой, сопляк.

***

В кабине Валькирии, пока Стив глядит сквозь стекло на бескрайние воды под ними, Баки направляет его руку.

– Ты не можешь так просто сдаться, Стиви, – говорит ему Баки. – Ты же никогда раньше не сдавался. И потом… нехорошо заставлять девушку ждать тебя слишком долго.

***

Когда война заканчивается, залпы взрывов все еще звучат в его ушах. Его награждают всеми существующими медалями. Стив добивается, чтобы Баки достались все те же медали. Посмертно.

Он получает квартиру от государства. Он получает много предложений о работе. Некоторые – от его старой труппы; словно он все еще может надеть свой костюм цирковой обезьянки, чтобы рекламировать блестящие авто. Более интересные проекты предлагает Пегги. Она говорит, что война по-настоящему не закончилась. Что всегда найдется, за что сражаться. Что Стив не должен оставаться один со своим горем.

Но правда в том, что он по-настоящему не один.

– Почему ты все еще здесь? – спрашивает Стив глубокой ночью, лежа в своей пустой квартире без сна.

– Я буду здесь, пока я тебе нужен, – отвечает Баки.

Иногда в темноте он кажется совсем юным, с дурацкой прической и прыщами, как когда им было по пятнадцать. Иногда он приходит к Стиву, кричащим и обмороженным, с кровавыми разводами на лице. Но он всегда где-то поблизости.

Проходит месяц мирной жизни, и Стив сдается. Он сойдет с ума, если не расскажет кому-то. Кому-то, кто не станет смеяться и жалеть его. Кому-то, кому можно довериться.

***

Пегги и Говард проводят множество исследований. Стиву цепляют датчики на виски, задают много вопросов.

– А что он делает сейчас? Вот прямо сейчас? – спрашивает Говард, бесконечно дымя сигарой в лабораторной комнате. Баки за его спиной, прислонился к стене, кривая ухмылка, штаны на подтяжках, сделанные из мешковины – он ходил в таких все лето тридцать четвертого.

– Говорит тебе сунуть чертову сигару в зад, потому что у меня астма. У меня больше нет астмы, Бак, ты ведь помнишь? – Стив улыбается ему через плечо Говарда. Говард смотрит в сторону стекла, за которым ждет Пегги.

Они продолжают исследования почти полгода, пытаясь понять, что же это. Неупокоенный дух, шизофрения или может, послание?

– Что, если он все еще жив где-то там? Что, если так он просит о помощи? – спрашивает Стив поздним вечером в баре, и Пегги гладит его по спине.

Они прекращают исследования через восемь месяцев, когда Стив случайно подслушивает разговор Пегги и Говарда.

“Что еще мы можем сделать? – злится Говард. – Спиритическую доску ему раздобыть? Там буквально ничего нет, ты ведь знаешь, Пегги. Мы не можем потворствовать ему в этом больше, или он окончательно слетит с катушек”.

“Каждый справляется со своим горем по-своему, – ответила Пегги. – Он не смог ничего сделать тогда, и хочет сделать что-то сейчас. Если ему это нужно, мы должны продолжать пытаться”.

Она всегда была на его стороне.

В тот же вечер он приглашает ее на танцы, потому что он обещал.

***

На их свадьбе Баки почти не появлялся. Стив начал переживать, но затем вышел на воздух, чтобы побыть немного в тишине. Баки стоял в переулке, в свете желтого фонаря.

– Ты не злишься на меня? – спросил Стив, привалившись к стене рядом, не беспокоясь о тесном пиджаке. Баки взглянул на него искоса.

– Что я, сумасшедший? Если бы мог сам такую под венец отвести, у тебя бы не осталось ни шанса.

– Но ты не можешь, Бак. Не можешь ничего из этого. Я виноват, – Стив сжимает губы, ему трудно дышать в этом свадебном костюме. Баки кладет руку ему на плечо, и Стив ощущает тяжесть, ощущает прикосновение, словно оно происходит на самом деле.

– Война виновата. Немцы. Судьба. Уж точно не ты, Стив. – Баки заглядывает ему в глаза. – Ты не можешь нести всю ответственность мира на своих плечах, придурок. Ты не пуп земли, что бы тебе ни говорили твои рекламщики.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, – бормочет Стив.

– Я буду здесь, пока ты этого хочешь, – отвечает Баки. Он касается губ Стива в желтом свете фонаря, а потом исчезает, когда Пегги зовет Стива с крыльца.

***

В следующие десять лет они больше работают, чем танцуют.

Пегги встает во главе секретной организации, Стив пускается в каждый бой и ведет за собой отряды. Он находит и уничтожает зачатки Гидры по всей планете, а затем, когда Гидры не остается – он бьется с террористами, маньяками, захватчиками, работорговцами, с каждым, кто виновен в смерти Баки, в каждом, кто несет зло в этот мир.

Он сам не замечает, как становится супергероем. Игрушки с его лицом продаются во всех детских магазинах.

– Нашему ребенку мы такую не купим, – шутит Стив субботним утром. Пегги уже в помаде, решает миллион срочных дел по телефону. Она поднимает на него глаза, она сердится. Они уже поднимали эту тему не раз.

– Еще не время, Стив, – говорит она, положив трубку. – Мы не можем впустить ребенка в мир, где столько зла. Нужно расставить приоритеты.

Но правда в том, что их приоритеты отличаются.

Во время одной из ночных ссор Пегги признается:

– Я бы согласилась, но боюсь, что родится мальчик. Боюсь, что ты захочешь назвать его, – она смотрит на Стива с сожалением. Она спрашивает: – Ты все еще видишь его?

Стив поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Баки. Тот качает головой и прижимает палец к губам.

Их брак распался бы в любом случае, думает позже Стив.

***

Он видит Баки все реже и реже с течением времени. Его образ смывается, истончается. Стив пытается вспомнить – по старым рисункам, по военным съемкам – какой бы изгиб губ, какой уголок глаза – но Баки ускользает из его памяти.

Он все еще здесь, смутная тень за плечом.

Он здесь, когда убивают Говарда и его жену. Стив стоит у могилы, даже когда остальные уходят. Его глаза болят, и он трет их, пока не чувствует влагу. И тогда слезы текут потоком, словно пролился дождь над пустыней. Он трясется и всхлипывает, оплакивая всех: Баки и Говарда, и Мориту, и Гейба, и всех других друзей, которых потерял за эти годы.

Баки касается его плеча.

– Достаточно, – всхлипывает Стив. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Я должен отпустить тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты обрел покой.

Баки здесь, безмолвный, печальный.

– Я справлюсь, честно, Бак, я справлюсь, – говорит Стив, утирая слезы.

– Но ты не должен справляться со всем один, – звучит голос Баки, словно шепот в ночи.

***

На Рождество Стив ведет Тони на елочный базар, чтобы они выбрали лучшее дерево. Он бесконечно повторяет байки про Рождество в старом Бруклине, пока Тони не выскальзывает, оставляя в его руке варежку.

Мальчик бегает между деревьями, стреляя в воображаемых врагов невидимыми лазерами, а Стив глядит на него с улыбкой. Здесь пахнет хвоей и мандаринами, а не свечными огарками и пыльными, старыми украшениями из бумаги, но ностальгия тут как тут.

– Когда я стал таким стариком? – спрашивает Стив у Баки. – Без конца вспоминаю о прошлом. Прямо как миссис Стоунсон со второго этажа... помнишь, она все пыталась заманить нас к себе, чтобы показать старые фотографии? Мы пробегали ее этаж на цыпочках, – он смеется, а Тони зовет его высоким мальчишеским голосом, потому что нашел самую лучшую елку.

***

У Пегги новый муж и двое детей. Она приглашает Стива на все дни Благодарения. И он приходит; он искренне любит ее семью, хотя ее муж очевидно беспокоится из-за его частых визитов.

Тони растет так, словно тоже выпил какую-то сыворотку. Он задает много вопросов, и со временем они становятся сложнее, так что Стив не знает, как ответить. Тони слишком умный для него. Счастье, что есть интернет.

Президенты меняются, политический курс меняется, позорная война во Вьетнаме сменяется сотней других позорных войн, и Стив все еще на рекламных щитах, на фоне звездно-полосатого флага и яблочных пирогов, призывает молодых парней идти на смерть.

Баки все еще здесь – всегда здесь; хотя теперь Стив замечает, что Баки никогда не говорит ничего нового, лишь повторяет те фразы, что когда-то давно произносил ему. Он выглядит и ведет себя так, как было показано на старых военных кинопленках, как писали про него в журналах комиксов, или в многочисленных научных статьях, которые взрывают Стиву мозг (“Большой гейский секрет Капитана Америка”).

Будь проклят интернет.

За всеми этими версиями настоящий Баки из его воспоминаний потерялся, и Стив страшно скучает по нему.

Совершая долгие ночные пробежки по пустым улицам, он затыкает уши наушниками, чтобы не слышать, как Баки дразнит и подначивает его, призывая бежать быстрее, как называет сопляком и придурком (звал ли он так Стива на самом деле, или это придумали позже? Стив не уверен; он никогда не обращал на это внимания, пока Баки был жив).

Приходит момент, когда Стив признает: может быть, он не в порядке. Может быть, эта иллюзия, созданная его трусливой психикой, была с ним слишком долго, и его расстройство пустило корни так глубоко в мозг, что стало частью его личности.

– Если я сумасшедший, так что с того? – упрямо спрашивает он, стоя у перил Бруклинского моста. Вода внизу черная и мерцающая. – Кому это вредит, если даже я не в себе?

– Точно, приятель, – кричит ему бездомный с другой стороны моста.

***

Когда Стив спасает людей из падающего здания, бетонная балка разбивает его череп.

Он попадает в больницу и следующие пару дней борется за жизнь. У его постели сидят разные люди, держат его за руку, плачут над ним, ему приносят цветы, больше цветов, чем может вместить палата, к нему даже прорывается однажды фотограф из журнала, чтобы сделать фотографию у смертного одра; эта фотография потом стоит целое состояние.

Но каждый раз, когда Стив открывает глаза, он видит лишь мутную белизну, и не видит Баки.

Он думает: если я умру сейчас, будет ли Баки ждать меня на той стороне?

Он думает: не должен ли был я направить Валькирию под воду тогда?

Что, если все это было одной большой ошибкой?

Но потом приходит Тони; он трясется, потеет, от него пахнет алкоголем, он ходит по палате так, словно умрет, если присядет на секунду. Стив улыбается ему из-под бинтов.

Когда он идет на поправку, выпадает редкий момент одиночества. В его палате пусто, и Стив зовет, разомкнув пересохшие губы:

– Бак?

Но тут никого нет.

– Баки?

Он не верит, что это конец. Он приподнимается на кровати, и вся аппаратура вокруг его постели пищит, как сумасшедшая.

– Эй, Стив, ты что творишь? – Баки укладывает его обратно. – Давай, побереги себя.

У него такие голубые глаза, думает Стив. Как это я забыл.

– Я с тобой до конца, помнишь? – говорит Баки.

***

Стив оставляет карьеру супергероя, чтобы рисовать картины.

Он работает в своей маленькой светлой студии и вполглаза следит за новостями. Он приходит на помощь Нью-Йорку, когда на него обрушиваются инопланетяне, роботы или инопланетные боги, но в целом старается держаться в стороне. Тони теперь новый глава ЩИТа, и он прекрасно справляется. У него есть своя супергеройская команда, состоящая целиком из молодежи, и Стив не понимает половину их выражений.

Иногда он занимается благотворительностью, изредка посещает ветеранские встречи или открытия мемориалов. Когда ему пишет Сэм Уилсон из Вашингтона с приглашением, Стив хочет сначала отказаться, но ему нравится этот Сэм и его манера письма. Мало кто в наши дни расставляет запятые как следует.

– Что думаешь, Бак? – спрашивает Стив, вытирая кисточки о подол футболки.

Баки только пожимает плечами.

Сэм Уилсон оказывается славным парнем, и Стив дорожит им, как одним из своих редких друзей. Он умеет дружить раз и навсегда, об этом тоже писали научное исследование; Воющие Коммандос все еще собираются, в уцелевшем составе, раз в пару лет. Стиву нравится играть с чужими внуками. Но новых друзей он заводит редко, и Сэм – это находка.

Может, Сэм единственный человек, кто может понять его по-настоящему. Он рассказывает про Райли, и Стив рассказывает про Баки.

– Я тоже чувствую, будто он еще здесь, – признается Сэм хрипло. – Хотел бы я видеть его.

– Я думал вот о чем, – говорит Стив. – Что, если наши души связаны, поэтому мы никогда до конца не расстанемся? В этом мире или загробном, мы идем комплектом, два по цене одного, – он ухмыляется себе в бороду, и Сэм заказывает им еще два капучино гранде.

***

Стиву шестьдесят, и он танцует с Пегги на свадьбе Тони и Пеппер.

Стиву шестьдесят пять, когда он побеждает в конкурсе по поеданию пирогов (яблочных, конечно), и собранные во время конкурса деньги отправляются на восстановление Заковии.

Стиву семьдесят, но он все еще может обогнать Сэма Уилсона на пробежке (хотя есть страшное подозрение, что Сэм может поддаваться).

Стиву семьдесят два, когда Фьюри заявляется к нему среди ночи. Выстрел пробивает стену, и Стив гонится по крышам за человеком с позывным “Зимний Солдат”.

Он срывается с края крыши, сделав неловкий прыжок, и повисает на одной руке над пропастью. Его пальцы слабеют с каждый секундой. Зимний Солдат останавливается на краю, глядя на него сверху вниз. Баки стоит рядом с ним, плечом к плечу.

Позже Стив не вспомнит, кто из них двоих протянул ему руку.


End file.
